reborn
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: fin de la revanche des sith à ma sauce. Kit/Aayla


Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire. Ma seule motivation est l'envie d'écrire.

A part dans mes petits délires morbides, je veux qu'il vive. Alors je fais en sorte que ce soit le cas. Vive Kit Fisto !!!

Aayla arriva en courant dans le sénat. Elle n'avait pu oublier ses rêves. Où elle le voyait mourir. Elle avait bien essayé, mais toute sa volonté n'y avait rien changé. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Elle monta les escaliers, pris les ascenseurs. Pourquoi le bureau du chancelier devait être au dernier étage ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose bloquait. Elle poussa un peu plus, et se rendit compte que c'était un corps qui la bloquait. Elle prit peur. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, et elle put enfin passer. Elle regarda le corps étendu à ses pieds. Agen Kolar. Le Jedi avait été transpercé par un sabre laser. Elle gémit.

« - non. Non, pas ça. Non »

Elle se releva précipitamment, et regarda autour d'elle. À quelques pas gisait un autre corps, lui aussi transpercé. Saesee Tiin. Elle se précipita sur lui, mais c'était trop tard. Le cœur enserré dans un étau, elle se relava à nouveau et le chercha fébrilement des yeux. Il était là. Au sol, en position assise, le dos contre la porte. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait s'il n'y avait eu cette entaille immonde et immense barrant son ventre.

« - NOOON ! »

Elle se jeta presque sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça comme un enfant, pleurant sur lui, ses larmes dégringolant de sont menton à son visage à lui. Elle hurlait, gémissait, murmurait le nom adoré. Aimé. Elle avait tout laissé tomber sur Felucia pour venir le sauver, mais elle s'était décidée trop tard. Alors, entre ses sanglots, elle lui demandait pardon, de ne pas avoir pris sa décision plus tôt, de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'affronter le conseil alors que lui l'était. Elle le garda dans ses bras un moment infini. Elle finit par entendre du bruit, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle se fichait de tout. Elle souhaitait même qu'on vienne la tuer, et ainsi qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Maître Yoda entra. Il examina les deux autres corps, puis vint vers Aayla. Il s'arrêta.

« - la force, en lui, je sens encore. De soins immédiats il a besoin. »

Aayla le regardait sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas avec une blessure comme celle-là. On ne pouvait pas survivre avec le ventre ouvert de part en part.

« - de l'aide il faut que tu ailles chercher.

- je... non, je...

- seul il ne sera pas. Avec lui, ici, je resterai. Maintenant du secours tu dois aller chercher. Mais attention du dois faire. Les stormtrooper contre nous se sont retournés. »

Elle le regarda encore. Elle se décala et le posa doucement par terre. Elle se pencha vers lui, posant son front contre le sien.

« - je t'en prie, tiens bon. Je t'aime. »

Et elle se leva et parti en courant. Elle rencontra plusieurs patrouilles de clones, mais elle ne s'arrêta même pas. Ils tentèrent de la suivre, mais sa vélocité naturelle lui permis de les semer rapidement. Elle arriva au centre infirmier et réquisitionna le premier droïde qu'elle croisa. Elle lui expliqua la situation, et le droïde eu à peine le temps de prendre le matériel nécessaire qu'elle repartait déjà. En voyant enfin la porte du bureau du chancelier, elle prit peur. Et s'il était... non. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un battant. Alors elle poussa une nouvelle fois la porte, suivie du droïde, qui commença à tenter de soigner celui dont sa vie dépendait.

Le droïde le soignait à même le sol. Aayla avait prit sa tête sur ses genoux, et passait tendrement ses mains sur son visage. Les minutes s'écoulaient si lentement qu'elles paraissaient des heures. Puis le droïde finit par recoudre sa plaie béante et reparti, non sans dire

« - j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira. »

Elle l'aurait bien étranglé, mais elle restait près de lui, et après tout, le droïde n'y était pour rien. De longues heures de veilles commencèrent. Maître Yoda parti affronter Palpatine, puis, une fois qu'il dut s'enfuir, il demanda au sénateur Organa de passer devant la baie vitrée du bureau du chancelier. La petite navette s'y arrêta et Yoda sorti son sabre, brisant la vitre. Il sauta dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les deux Jedi.

« - maître Secura, partir nous devons. En danger nous sommes. Le transporter jusqu'à la navette, il faut. »

Bail Organa qui regardait la scène depuis l'extérieur rentre à son tour dans le bureau. Il aida Aayla à le transporter. Une fois dans la navette, elle le repris dans ses bras. Mais des chasseurs les rattrapèrent. Ils se firent toucher au moment où ils passèrent en hyper espace. Ils en sortirent à Alderaan. Mais la navette était plus durement touchée que ce qu'ils pensaient. Aayla vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle resserra son emprise sur lui, mais le sol était de plus en plus près, la navette allait de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'elle toucha la surface, tout ce qu'elle vit fut un éclair blanc, et une douleur insoutenable. Elle ne put qu'hurler

« - KIT ! »

Elle se redresse brusquement et regarde autour d'elle, dans le but de trouver les autres, mais elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans un lit. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. Où est-il ? Elle se force à respirer calmement, et elle se rend compte que quelqu'un lui parle. Elle commence à reprendre doucement contact avec la réalité. Elle n'est pas seule dans ce lit. Il est là. Elle sent ses bras autour de sa taille, son torse collé à son dos, et sa voix chaude à son oreille. Il parle doucement, la ramène à la réalité. Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui, pour sentir sa chaleur, respirer son odeur. Elle pose ses mains sur celles de Jedi et laisse aller sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle ferme les yeux et écoute sa voix douce, apaisante.

« - c'est fini. C'est juste un cauchemar. Ça va passer. Un jour tu n'en feras plus. Tout va bien. Tout le monde est en vie. Ça va aller. Respire doucement. Calme toi... ça va ?

- mmh »

Elle hoche légèrement la tête pour le rassurer. Au début, elle ne pouvait dormir sans revivre ces moments. Mais à chaque réveil douloureux il a été là. Et petit à petit, les cauchemars se sont espacés. Ils n'ont plus de nouvelles d'Obi-Wan, ou de Yoda, ni du sénateur Organa. Mais elle sent qu'ils vont bien. Et eux sont en sécurité, sur Glee Anselm. Bien sur, il y a toujours des batailles entre Anselmis et Nautolan, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Elle se retourne soudain, dans ses bras. Elle lui fait face. Elle ne se lasse jamais de le regarder. Jamais elle ne le pourra. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et se rapproche d'elle, doucement. Elle comble les derniers centimètres, et leurs bouches se soudent. Enfin. Une fois de plus. Une fois encore. Par envie. Par besoin aussi. Leurs mains partent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre, comme à chaque fois. Mais rien de brutal, où de désespéré. Rien que de la tendresse, de la douceur. Etre à l'écoute de l'autre. Elle finit par se détacher, doucement, et le regarde encore. Il pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit.

« - oui, je crois que ça va. »

Elle sourit à son tour, un petit rire sortant de sa gorge. Il la regarde lui aussi. Il se répète à chaque instant la chance qu'il a de l'avoir. Qu'elle ait accepté, finalement, de ne plus se cacher. Il caresse son bras du dos de la main, le frôlant à peine, sentant la peau satinée sous ses doigts. Il a besoin de la sentir près de lui, constamment. Il doit savoir qu'elle va bien. Avant, il acceptait de ne pas savoir tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était interdit. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de rester discrets, il est à ses côtés dès qu'il le peut. Il repense à ces moments où ils étaient dans la même pièce, parfois l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ne pouvaient se toucher. Ni même se regarder. Il revient à la réalité en la sentant se coller contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il la serre doucement dans ses bras, profitant juste de sa présence. Alors qu'elle parle, il sent ses lèvres bouger, et vibrer contre sa peau, et un frisson le parcourt tout entier. Et il sourit à ses paroles.

« - n'y pense plus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ici. Et maintenant. Et puis le futur. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Alors, profitons de ces moments de calme. »

Oui. Profiter. Et il ne peut qu'être d'accord avec elle quand elle le renverse et qu'ils retombent sur le lit, elle au dessus de lui, ses mains caressant son ventre, parcourant sa cicatrice du doigt, et rapprochant à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne. Oui. On ne sait combien de temps le calme va durer. En tout cas, il va être de courte durée dans sa chambre...

Alleeeeez ! un tout pitititititit review !!! merciiii


End file.
